<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance partners by floatingaway4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081559">Dance partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4'>floatingaway4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>floatingaway's kidfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the RWRB Fluff &amp; Domestic Week challenge</p><p>Prompt: slow dancing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>floatingaway's kidfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2248404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RWRB Fluff and Domestic Week Vol 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nothing new, seeing Alex dance. </p><p> </p><p>They’d danced all night, that night they kissed for the first time. Henry later laughed his ass off when he found out Alex didn’t even invite him, June and Nora did.  And yet, Alex had spent nearly every second at his side. ("Fuck off, Wales, I was still in denial.") They’d danced near each other, with each other, and Henry had been sure his skin was burning everywhere Alex’s hands touched him. </p><p> </p><p>They’d danced together at the V&amp;A, the night after Alex screamed at him and told him he loved him, Henry trapped in a room where he couldn’t run away. The night after Henry admitted he loved Alex too, that he had always, always loved Alex. </p><p> </p><p>They’d danced when they’d moved into their home together, the first night and the second night and then whenever they fucking felt like it because they never seemed to get enough of touching and holding each other. It was their house, and between Alex’s playlists and Henry’s piano it was always full of music, and so there was always dancing. When Alex was in a really good mood, he’d come home and blast music through the house. He’d grab Henry’s hands and make him dance with him, until Henry couldn’t keep up and then Alex would just dance on his own. Which was fine with Henry, he loved to watch Alex move. </p><p> </p><p>They’d danced after their weddings, the big one in London and the smaller private one only a few people knew about. That one hadn’t been much of a dance, because Henry had still been recovering from surgery, but they’d still held each other and swayed in their living room.  </p><p> </p><p>So yes, there was always dancing...but this was new and wonderful and Henry thought his heart would melt. </p><p> </p><p>Alex had gotten up with Ellie almost half an hour before and she usually didn’t take too long to settle. Henry walks down the hall, expecting to see Alex sitting in her room and giving her a bottle. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he sees Alex standing in the middle of Ellie’s bedroom. She's asleep already, with her impossibly tiny head tucked against his shoulder. He's turning slowly, swaying back and forth, really just shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His hand rubs up and down Ellie’s back while he sings quietly to her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you’re in the world.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry leans against the door frame, his heart swelling as he takes in everything in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>He never knew he could love this much. </p><p> </p><p>When Alex turns enough to see him, they smile at each other. Alex shifts Ellie so she’s cradled in his arms and walks toward her crib. Henry steps quietly across the room and fits himself behind Alex, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. He rests his chin on Alex’s shoulder so they can both look down at their daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s so beautiful,” Henry whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Alex nods, “Well yeah,” he turns his head just a little, “she looks like you.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek, lingering a moment to inhale the scent of Alex’s skin. He lets go long enough to let Alex carefully place Ellie back in her crib, then wraps himself back around his husband’s waist. They both stand there, staring down at Ellie while she sleeps. After a moment, Henry realizes they’re swaying together. He knows what they’re dancing to, even with no music and no singing, just their heartbeats and the sweet, deep, inhale and exhale of their little girl. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A challenge asking for fluff and slow dancing?? I couldn't pass this up!! It's a good thing the 'tooth-rotting fluff' tag exists!!</p><p>There's a reference in here to a story called Powerless, if you're interested!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>